Bob
by lipstickdisaster
Summary: Bob was always there for Troy and Gabriella. Bob experienced the important moments of their lives. Bob was their lucky charm. Bob... was a teddy bear. TxG drabble collection.
1. Part One

_**Part One**_

"Happy birthday!"

If there was one thing 7-year-old Troy Bolton always dreaded, it was birthday parties. He didn't like birthdays. Birthdays meant insanity. Troy Bolton was not insane. Troy Bolton was just a normal boy who liked playing basketball with Chad and Zeke and annoying Taylor and Sharpay. Troy Bolton was shy. So why did he have to act like an insane child at birthday parties?

All the kids called Troy a party pooper. He agreed. He was a party pooper. No exceptions… well, maybe one tiny exception.

Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella was the exception to everything. She was the girl without the cooties. She was the girl who didn't care if she got herself dirty. She was the only person who laughed at his lame jokes. She was his only next-door-neighbor he got along with. He wouldn't dare to hang out with Gabriella's parents or that freaky Robertson couple on the other side.

Point was, Gabriella Montez was his best friend.

And Gabriella deserved the best present ever from her best friend.

Little Troy had begun thinking about her present months before, contemplating various things she liked. Nothing was special enough. Sharpay would give her Barbie's, Taylor would give her some kind of book, Zeke would give her homemade cookies, Chad would… He didn't even know what Chad would give Gabriella. But nothing was good enough for Troy.

So after a while, Troy – okay, it was technically his Mom – decided on something simple, yet loving.

A teddy bear.

When Gabriella had unwrapped his present and leapt into his tiny arms out of joy, he knew he had picked the right present.

While Troy and Gabriella hugged the life out of each other, the teddy bear – now named Bob – nestled between their small bodies, Lucille Bolton and Maria Montez watched on gleefully as Jack Bolton and Carlos Montez just snickered.

All four of them knew one thing for sure.

Bob would be an important part of the lives of these two children.

* * *

**A/N: Uh yeah… just to clear my head. My muse has been doing all the things I don't want lately, so this is just an experiment… Thanks to Tamy for the moral support and thanks to Liv for coming up with the name for the bear. Bob wouldn't be Bob without you girls. :') … Review? :)**

**~ Joyce**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**


	2. Part Two

_**Part Two**_

"I'm sorry."

How could two simple words, seven letters cause such a catastrophe? 13-year-old Troy Bolton simply did not know.

His body has been frozen ever since the dreadful words had been spoken, now almost an hour before. His eyes only saw the white walls of the waiting room in the hospital. He hadn't fully grasped it yet and he doubted he ever would.

Carlos Montez was gone.

Troy wouldn't even dare looking at his best friend. He could only imagine the pain in her normally dazzling coffee orbs.

After Carlos was diagnosed with cancer, Gabriella had often told him she wouldn't be able to cope if he didn't survive. She often cried on his shoulder even thinking about it.

Now, she was silent. Not even the smallest sound had emitted from her mouth in the last hour.

Troy sighed. The concern always got the best of him. So when his body started working appropriately, he turned around, to be met with her eyes.

Blank.

She looked even worse than he'd expected, her tanned skin being drone from all color and her mouth slightly parted as if she was about to scream in agony. Her body trembled as she tightly grasped onto Bob.

His heart broke.

His mouth went dry as he stared at the broken girl, his mind desperately trying to find the right words for him to say.

"Brie…"

It was the only word he could mutter and as the soft whisper carefully floated out into the open air, Gabriella broke.

Her body violently shook with sobs as she slowly loosened her grip on the teddy bear. Troy felt tears well in his eyes at her furious bawling and quickly pulled her into his lap.

But as Gabriella cried out his name desperately, Troy's mind was on other things. Why did he feel so protective of her? Why did he feel butterflies while holding her warm body close to his? Why did he think of her all the time? Why did he feel like he could conquer the world whenever she was close to him? Why was he feeling like this when he was only thirteen? Was he insane?

No, Troy Bolton was not insane.

Troy Bolton was in love.

As he held her into the early hours of the night, he promised himself that he would always be there to protect her from any harm.

And when Gabriella fell asleep, he carefully put Bob back in her arms and kissed her forehead, knowing he would love her always – as friends or something more.

* * *

**A/N: So much for fluffiness. This was probably the hardest thing I've ever written. :( and ohmygosh, you guys! Thanks for the support! It means a lot to me, so thank you to every single person who reviewed, faved and/or alerted. Reviews would be awesome! (:  
**

**~ Joyce**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right.**


	3. Part Three

_**Part Three**_

"_And live in harmony, harmony, oh love…"_

There were a lot of things Gabriella Montez loved about Troy Bolton.

His ability to sing songs about harmony at 8 o'clock in the morning was definitely one of them.

15-year-old Gabriella smiled as she entered the Montez kitchen, Bob in her hands as she quietly yawned. Troy had slept over at the Montez residence last night and obviously, the teenagers hadn't slept long.

He was a picture. His hair was tousled as if he just had sex, his defined abs showing through his white T-shirt and his legs covered by navy blue pajama pants. He was making small dance movement as he quietly hummed the song and Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at how dorky he looked.

As her soft giggle filled his ears, he turned around and smiled at her, a spatula in his hands as she suddenly realized he was baking pancakes.

Could he get any more perfect? Gabriella didn't think so.

She asked if he needed help and he nodded eagerly, chuckling as he told her he wasn't a great cook. She agreed.

He dropped his jaw playfully and put his hand over his heart and feigned hurt and as she giggled sweetly and turned to the pancakes, he quickly threw some baking powder at her.

He laughed as she screamed and put Bob down on the kitchen table, but his beautiful smile disappeared as she chucked a handful of flour at him, his flour-covered face resulting in a fit of giggles.

Her giggles were the last straw as Troy quickly started throwing anything that he could touch at her and she fought back eagerly.

Caught up in their fight, the two hadn't noticed they were moving closer together and soon Gabriella tripped over his feet. She took both of them down, her petite body landing on top of his bigger one.

Their laughs cut off as they realized their position and they lustfully stared into each other's eyes. Troy looked up at her, his smile soft and dare she say it, almost lovingly.

He pushed the egg he was holding into her face as she giggled quietly and his smile widened as he put a piece of hair behind her ears, "Game over."

Gabriella couldn't help but feel breathless at being so close to him. His ocean blue eyes were shining with happiness, his cute nose scrunched up as his handsome smile couldn't reach further. The remains of a gap were still there, but his teeth were crystal white. The mop of brown hair was even more tousled and his face was covered with the ingredients for the pancakes.

Gabriella found herself looking for words to describe Troy. Cute. Handsome. Beautiful. Sexy. Gorgeous.

And then she realized.

There were a lot of things Gabriella Montez loved about Troy Bolton.

The way he sang songs about harmony at 8 o'clock in the morning, the way he wasn't afraid to get in food fights with her, the way he cared about her, the way he was so beautiful.

Most of all, she loved him. Just him.

And as the two love-struck teenagers stared at each other, a food-covered Bob sat at the kitchen table, a permanent smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Troy's song is 'Always' by Erasure and it's played on Adult Swim's Robot Unicorn game. It's so much fun! Next update will be next weekend, probably. Don't have much time to write, because of school and stuff, but I hope you guys will bear with me and I hope you like it. Review?**

**~ Joyce**


	4. Part Four

_**Part Four**_

"I'm going to miss you…"

Me too, was her response. More than you think, she wanted to add. But there were rules 16-year-old Gabriella Montez had made when it came to Troy Bolton.

Never let on too much. Always disguise your feelings for him.

It was difficult to not run up to him every morning and kiss him on those pale, but gorgeous lips of his. Stupid, her friends would say. Screw his brains out, Sharpay would blatantly state whenever the subject came up and Taylor would respond with a shake of her head and a more useful advice to tell him about her feelings, because he would have told Chad for the umpteenth time that weekend that he liked Gabriella like he had liked no other girl before.

Her friends were getting sick of her oblivion. Troy was said to be getting sick of it. _She_ was getting sick of it.

But she wouldn't make a move. If Troy liked her that much, he would have already told her. If he had liked her, she would be kissing him right now – even though that hug was lovely as well.

As the car honked, he sighed softly and she felt herself slipping from the embrace of his comforting arms. As she shot her mother the most aggravated look she could muster, she felt her body slowly, but surely becoming cold. She would go to Mexico for four weeks. Four weeks without her friends. Four weeks without Albuquerque. Four weeks without Troy.

Her sight blurry from the tears, she smiled sadly and bid her last goodbye, before slowly moving towards the car.

What was she hoping for? That he would stop her and tell her he loved her? That he would sweep her off her feet and they would drive into the sunset? Gabriella inwardly snorted at her thoughts. Yeah right.

But then she heard him call for her and her heart took leap.

She turned around to see her handsome best friend approaching her, waving a teddy bear around. She gasped and laughed quietly. He still had Bob.

As she advanced towards him, something suddenly caught her attention. His eyes were filled with a small glimmer of an emotion she couldn't quite grasp.

He came to a full stop in front of her, holding Bob out to her. As she looked up into his ocean blue eyes, she suddenly understood. It was love.

And then she decided to be bold. No more mixed signals, no more 'just friends'. Just Troy and Gabriella in love.

She reached up and pulled his face down to hers in the most earth shattering kiss her young mind had ever experienced. His tongue dancing with hers was the most euphoric feeling of the world. Until it got interrupted by another car honk.

Gabriella sighed as she released Troy again, Bob now remaining in her hands. As she walked to the car with a slight skip in her step, she heard Troy call again.

She turned around and again, love shimmered in his eyes.

"Be mine."

It was almost inaudible, but she understood the words fully. As she let out a gleeful laugh, she nodded and then finally stepped into the car.

As the car slowly started moving, Gabriella smiled down at Bob and hugged the bear tightly.

She wasn't dreading this trip anymore. She would come home to a boyfriend in four weeks, and that thought alone was enough to make the time go fast.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Ashton for helping me out with this one and proclaiming it one of her favorite TGs, haha. Review? (:**

**~ Joyce**


	5. Part Five

_**Part Five**_

"I'm trying to save this relationship, Troy!"

At 17 years old, Gabriella Montez was not the meek, shy girl anymore. After one of the cheerleaders had spread a horrendous rumor around the school about her and Troy, she was done with sitting back and doing nothing. The time had come that she had to be her own person and stand up for herself.

Even if that meant engaging in an awfully intense fight with her boyfriend.

A few weeks earlier, Troy had abandoned Gabriella again for basketball practice, leaving her without a ride home. When Taylor had picked her up from school, Gabriella had asked her if she was bothered by Chad doing the same thing. Taylor had told her that Chad didn't abandon her nearly as much as Troy did to her. Soon enough, she realized Troy trained alone and she was starting to get sick of being number two for him.

So there they were, facing each other with seething faces in her bedroom. And it sucked. They had never had a fight this big. But she had to stand up for herself.

"And I'm trying to save my future!" he yelled, her fists balling up and his blue eyes quickly turning a frighteningly dark and stormy blue.

"I get that, Troy! I really do! But I'm sick of being number two! I'm tired of this! It's me or basketball!" Tears welled up in her eyes as it hit her what she was proposing. She wouldn't survive breaking up with him. He was her world.

"Damnit, Gabriella! You can't make me choose!"

Her anger conquered her sadness again as she spit out that she _would _make him choose.

"You can't make me give up on us or basketball! It's not in my nature to give up on anything!"

She knew it was true what he said. His determination was one of the things she loved most of him. But she knew it was impossible for him to not make a decision. She turned around to not show him her tears as she whispered in a quivering voice, "Then I'll make the choice for you."

It was as if something inside of him snapped as he suddenly exploded.

"GOD, GABI! YOU'RE SUCH A SELFISH BITCH!"

Before both of them knew it, he had spilled the horrifying words. His statement set her off and in mere seconds, she had screamed and thrown Bob in his direction. In her reflexes, he had caught the bear and suddenly, his face began to soften as he looked down at the stuffed animal.

Gabriella sobbed quietly as she looked on curiously at how his mood changed rapidly. His eyes were ocean blue again and a gentle smile played on his face. Then he looked up at her and she felt shocked by the intensity of his gaze.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened and as he kept staring at her, she knew he meant it. But it still didn't change what he had said. She sighed and put her small hands to his chest.

"It still doesn't change anything, Troy," she confessed as she smiled sadly. He quickly dropped Bob to the ground. His eyes filled with tears as he picked up her hands and put them over his rapidly bumping heart.

"But Brie, I didn't mean it. I got too heated and I know I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, Gabriella, for that and for neglecting you. You're way more important than basketball and if you want me to practice less often, I'll do that. I love you, Brie."

Before she could turn away, he had captured her lips in a zealous kiss. As he weaved one hand through her raven locks, she felt her anger fade away.

Damn him and his kisses.

As she pulled away for air, she looked up at him and smiled adoringly.

"I love you too."

His eyes lit up as he picked her up and spun her around merrily, dropping kisses on her entire face and whispering the three words over and over again.

At least one good thing had come from her talk with Taylor.

And as she sighed blissfully, she thanked Bob for putting a stop to the fight that could have broken her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, this is my least favorite one so far. Sorry if it disappointed. Dedicated to Tess, because she wants it and she's awesome! ;)**

**~ Joyce**


	6. Part Six

**A/N: Okay, so normally I put the A/Ns at the bottom of the chapter, but it's important that I do it at the top now. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND COULD BE CONSIDERED M-RATED. Read with caution or don't read, if you're not into this kind of stuff. That said, it's the first time I've ever written something like this, so it may not be that perfect. I hope you still enjoy, though! Thanks to Tamy and Ashton for their help with this chapter!**

**~ Joyce**

**

* * *

**

_**Part Six**_

"_My mom's not home tonight."_

Never in his life, he had thought he would be affected by a simple text message this much – ever.

But Troy Bolton was an 18-year-old male and 18-year-old males had hormones. A movie night with his extremely sexy girlfriend while the rest of the house was empty only meant one thing and that one thing wasn't nearly as genuinely innocent as Gabriella Montez had meant the text to be when she sent it hours before.

After he had received the text and the imagery it brought had made him want to have a cold shower, Troy Bolton had decided he had a mission for tonight. And so far, it was working. He had been touching her the entire night and when he had tried to get her attention during the movie by producing a hickey on her neck, she had easily given in to him.

Now she was up against a wall, head thrown back and the most wonderful sounds emitting from her plumb lips as he caressed her thigh, his hand positioned dangerously close to her center.

"Bed," she panted and Troy groaned in pleasurable frustration as Gabriella released another delicious mewl.

She pushed him off of her and quickly strode over to the bed. She pushed Bob and some school books from the mattress, before lying down on the bed invitingly.

It was as if all his wet dreams had become true as he almost ran over to her and jumped on top of her, to only resume the zealous kisses.

He wanted to go slow. He really did. But when she wrapped her goddamn legs around his waist and pulled him closer, Troy lost all control.

Clothing was reduced to only underwear, scantily clothed bodies turned naked, exposed bodies were covered with a thick layer of sweat.

While the sounds of her high pitched moans mixed with his low grunts were driving his male organ utterly insane, a small part of his brain somehow managed to stay rational and one thought kept going through his head.

He was taking her virginity.

He didn't want to force her into anything. If she didn't want to have sex with him, he would not make love to her, even though he knew it would be extremely difficult to get himself away from her luscious body.

So he pulled his lips away from her neck and his body away from hers, resulting in a disappointed groan.

He uttered her name, his pant turning into a moan as she scraped her nails over his back seductively.

"Fuck… Are you sure you want this?"

She was not human. As this woman lay under him, her raven locks spread all around her, her chest moving up and down uncontrollably as she tried to regulate her breathing, her dark eyes filled with passion and lust, a coy, but seductive smile decorating her gorgeous face, he found it hard to not complete his task of ravishing her without asking this question.

A small, throaty giggle left her mouth and she nodded, before leaning up and kissing him sweetly. As she took him down with her, he inwardly smiled.

Mission completed.

And as he slid himself into the most ecstatic bliss he had ever experienced, Bob watched on and witnessed the two lovers connect in the most intimate of ways.


	7. Part Seven

_**Part Seven**_

"Troy, this is not funny!"

One flaw 22-year-old Gabriella Montez possessed? She was a control freak.

Every morning, she checked her schedule multiple times to be certain she wasn't forgetting anything. She left notes on the refrigerator to remind herself of small, but very important details. Every week, she cleaned the apartment she shared with Troy thoroughly. No dust was supposed to be in sight around the apartment. When she decided to go out with one of her friends, she would pick the location, time and other details.

It was just _her_ and Troy always told her he found it particularly endearing.

She didn't believe him.

Not after he sent her on a scavenger hunt with mysterious, useless notes as her 'leads' this morning.

Being the curious journalist she was, she had followed them and had marched all over Albuquerque – she had never realized how big the city actually was – to return home without finding Troy or discovering what this was all about.

The latest note had sent her to the kitchen and never one to give up, she entered the reasonable sized room, sighing as Troy was nowhere in sight and another note was attached to the fridge. Letting out a particularly loud moan of frustration in the hope Troy would be around to hear it, she picked up the note and opened it.

_Brie,_

_I know you've just let out some kind of sound of frustration and you are most definitely very annoyed with me. Don't even deny it._

Gabriella felt blood rush up to her cheeks. He knew her too well.

_Oh, and when you read that, you started blushing!_

_Anyway, I'm getting of topic. Stop feeling frustrated, because this is your last note. Just so you know, I didn't do this to annoy the heck out of you – even though you're really hot when you're annoyed – but I did this, because I have something for you. I can't tell you what it is yet, but I hope you'll like it._

_Go to the living room. Someone special will be waiting for you and no, it's not me._

_I love you, baby._

_Wildcat x_

Her curiosity was unbearable as she tiptoed over to the living room, expecting to find a special guest. Her Mom maybe? Could Stella, her cousin she hadn't seen in years, have dropped by?

As she entered the living room, she raised her eyebrows. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

Just Bob, sitting on the dinner table with a necklace box.

Gabriella felt very confused. He let her go through all this, just to give her a piece of jewelry? Rolling her eyes, she walked over to Bob.

Grabbing the box and opening it, she felt tears springing to her eyes.

This wasn't a necklace. This was a ring.

A diamond ring.

Hearing something rustle behind her, she turned around to connect her dark chocolate eyes with his piercing blue ones.

His face was the same blank color as the shirt he was wearing at the moment. His hand was furiously scratching his neck as his eyes watered. He looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

Then it came crashing down upon her. He was proposing to her. Her answer was going to make or break him. She never had felt so much control.

She slowly walked closer to him, stopping when her face was so close to his that his lips were almost touching hers.

Her tone was soft and disbelieving as she asked him to pop the question properly.

His face contorted with fear as he slowly emitted a deep breath, before opening his mouth. His lips were quivering with anxiousness.

"Will you marry me?"

An ecstatic grin appeared on her tear stricken face. She felt no hesitation as she uttered a positive answer and pulled him into a giant hug. He laughed with relief as he quickly pecked her mouth, before breaking free from her embrace.

Her eyes followed him as he almost skipped over to the dinner table, picking up the ring from the box, which was still lying next to Bob.

He walked back to her and slowly put the ring on her finger. Then he pulled her into another passionate kiss, both of them smiling into the lip lock.

As Troy's fingers traced her spine, she felt her control slipping away. But she didn't care. If the way to be out of control was kissing her fiancé, this was the way to go.

Even though it was permanent, Bob's smile couldn't get any happier as the engaged couple embraced gleefully. He had completed his task once again.

* * *

**A/N: Major thanks to Ashton for basically coming up with the storyline for this part and also thanks to Tamy for harassing and beta'ing. One more chapter left! Review? (:**

**~ Joyce**


	8. Part Eight

_**Part Eight**_

"You're a dick, Troy Bolton!"

He was quite sure that his hand was broken. The burning pain spread throughout his arm as a feminine hand squeezed his with a strength he never knew she possessed.

As Gabriella Bolton's screams of agony filled the hospital room, the midwife smiled amusedly at him and whispered to him that the 25-year-old woman on the bed didn't mean anything she was telling him right now.

Troy Bolton smiled back, before staring down at the painful expression on his wife's face. He felt a wave of pride wash over his entire body as he saw her muster up all her strength to give him something only she was able to give him.

A daughter.

As the midwife repeated her request for Gabriella to push, he traced his hand over her sweaty cheek and gently told her he loved her.

Cries filled the room and the pain on her face was replaced by relief. She had completed giving birth – something she had been scared of for the eight months she had known she was pregnant.

The midwife wrapped the baby up in a pink blanket and handed her over to Gabriella. The way Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes lit up as she held the life they had produced together, was overwhelming for Troy.

Troy seated himself next to the bed and glanced over to his baby girl. For the first time, he got a good look at his daughter and felt the tears well up in his eyes.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her rosy cheeks and her tiny fingers warmed his heart. He noticed she had his nose and Gabriella's cheek bones. The almost unnoticeable raven hair on her head awfully resembled her mother's.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

His glazy, blue eyes focused on Gabriella's brown and equally teary ones and he nodded, before pecking her cheek quickly.

"She took after her mother."

A beautiful smile appeared on her features as she ducked from his face to hide it from his loving gaze.

They had only noticed that the midwife had left them alone when she came back to take the girl for a check-up. When she asked them what her name would be, the new parents replied in unison, love dripping from their voices.

Isobel Rosa Bolton.

When the midwife and Isobel were gone, Troy pulled Gabriella in for a hug, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she quietly sobbed from happiness.

After a minute or two, he pulled back and stood up with a mischievous smile as her eyes followed him, confusion evident.

"I brought you and Izzy something."

What he grabbed, made Gabriella grin widely.

There in Troy's hand, all old and stuffy, was Bob.

"I think he deserves to be here," he quietly explained as he handed the teddy bear over to Gabriella, who snuggled the stuffed animal closely to her chest.

Soon enough, the midwife brought Isobel back to her parents with the news that their baby girl was perfectly healthy.

Troy had taken Bob from Gabriella's arms, so Gabriella could hold her little girl. He smiled when she gently told Isobel about her Mommy and Daddy and how much they loved her.

"Look, Daddy brought you something."

Troy grinned and held Bob before Isobel's closed eyes. As if she knew that she had to see something, she opened her eyes. Troy gasped.

They were as blue as his own orbs.

Then a little smile formed on her face and Troy felt himself slowly, but surely falling in love with his little princess.

He had never felt so content in his entire life. Sitting in a hospital room with his gorgeous wife and his beautiful baby girl, he knew he was the luckiest man on earth.

And when he glanced at Bob, he knew. He wouldn't admit it, but he believed that if he hadn't given his best friend this teddy bear for her birthday years ago, he wouldn't have had Gabriella and Isobel now.

It was ironic, but he owed it all to a teddy bear.

He owed it all to Bob.

* * *

**A/N: It's over! I can't believe it's actually over. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a few pretty tough weeks at school and truthfully, I didn't want it to be over. This story will always have a big place in my heart, because I never knew a little drabble collection could affect me this much and I'm completely honest when I say I've fallen in love with Bob, the teddy bear. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting and/or putting in your favorites. It means the world to me. Special thanks to Tamy and Ashton for their help. You're amazing, girls! Once again, thank you!**

**~ Joyce**


End file.
